A Slew of Love Letters
by delusionment
Summary: It was just a simple love letter to bring those couples together...even when it was not made for them at all. Ayumu x Hiyono. Kousuke x Ryoko. Eyes x Kirie. -oneshot-


Author's Note: Considering that I have Kirie paired with Eyes in this one-shot will certainly earn me some flames from Eyes x Kanone fan girls. So let me just point this out to you before you decide to flame me. (If you do flame me, then I will make fun of you because you clearly did not read this important note.)

Kirie is a manga-only character; so therefore, all events are from the manga. This one-shot takes place **after** the death of Kanone and **before** Kiyotaka comes back into the picture. Hizumi isn't featured in this story because I just want to focus on the couples. But he is mentioned.

Oh, and by the way, I don't own Spiral. And Happy Valentine's Day. The main reason why I made this story. Enjoy!

(- -)

A Slew of Love Letters

"Hm…Madoka sure made a mess last night with all of these papers. I wonder what she was trying to do," Ayumu pondered in his head over the mess he had found on that Saturday morning. As he looked through the mess, he suddenly wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Ah…it is everything Kiyotaka ever gave her when they were together…"

He began to put everything away around Madoka, careful not to wake his sister-in-law. When she stirred slightly, Ayumu slowed down his pace. As he was just arranging several loose papers, a small folded letter had fallen to the floor silently. The proclaimed savior of the Blade Children did not notice as he carried all of Madoka's special momentums of her husband back into her room. He gently laid them on her desk before going back out to begin breakfast. No doubt, he would have to serve his cooking to Hiyono as well. That girl was always like a parasite when it came to food. Especially, _his_ food.

"Huh. This must have fallen when I was packing it up…I'll return it later," Ayumu said to himself, spotting the fallen letter. He picked it up and opened it, reading its content.

_When the clock strikes midnight for the start of Valentine's Day,_

_I shall await you at the fountain._

_This is my pledge to you._

_To you, the love of my life._

Ayumu closed the letter up and set it on the counter in disgust. "Ugh…Valentine's Day…" He muttered. He began to prepare breakfast in the kitchen. As if on cue, Hiyono burst through the door.

"It's Hiyono's grand entrance! I'm here; now give me food!" she cried happily.

Ayumu did not look up from stirring the batter or pancakes. "How do you always get in? And keep it down. Madoka is sleeping on the table," he replied.

"Sorry. I used the emergency key that is hidden under the fire extinguisher on the first floor. I took note of where it was when you had locked yourself out on accident. That's how I've continuously gotten in!" Hiyono confessed energetically.

Ayumu mentally cursed himself. "I guess I should have the locks changed then and add an alarm system. I should also find another hiding place for the spare key… To me, you are like a thief. You're always stealing my food," He muttered.

"Oh! That's just cruel Ayumu!" the reporter exclaimed.

The boy threw the dishtowel at Hiyono. "Did I not tell you keep it down?" he exasperated. "Just come here and keep stirring this batter. I have that book I borrowed from you." He left the kitchen and disappeared into his room. Hiyono took her place in the kitchen and was about to take off the jacket she borrowed from Ryoko and put on an apron when she spotted the anonymous love letter on the counter.

"Huh. I wonder what this could be!" She opened it up and read it. It said:

_When the clock strikes midnight for the start of Valentine's Day,_

_I shall await you at the fountain._

_This is my pledge to you._

_To you, the love of my life._

The reported gasped, clutching the piece of paper to her chest. "This…this…this is a love letter!" she cried out in a raspy voice. "Who is it for, though? It's clearly unsigned by anyone… Wait a minute! Today is February 13! This was meant to be sent today! I wonder whom it is from and whom could it possible be directed to. Could it be Ayumu to Madoka? No…" The girl gasped again. "Or maybe it might be from Ayumu to me! I can't believe he'd actually write me something like this…"

Blush appeared on Hiyono's face as she just thought of Ayumu confessing his undying love for her at the fountain in the park at midnight. "How romantic…" she whispered passively.

Ayumu poked his head out of his room and said, "Now what are you doing?" Hiyono quickly hid the letter in the jacket she had borrowed from Ryoko. "Did I not ask you to stir the batter for me? I'm having trouble looking for the book so just help me out while I look for it!"

"Sorry Ayumu…"

The girl took off the jacket and replaced it with an apron. She obediently began to swirl the batter. Though she would normally make a mess, her mind was just on what was to come last that night. She began to redden and grin stupidly.

"I'm surprised. You haven't splashed the batter everywhere," Ayumu answered, laying Hiyono's book on the counter and gently pushing her away from the bowl. He whipped the milky pancake batter several more times before he began pouring it onto a pan in small quantities. "And why are you grinning?"

Hiyono flushed again. "I guess I'm just happy that tomorrow is Valentine's Day!" she answered.

("Ugh. What is it with girls and Valentine's Day!" Ayumu moaned.)

"Are you doing anything special for someone tomorrow?" She pursued.

"No." She wrinkled her nose at his simple answer. "Why are you giving me that face? You asked me a closed question and I answered it."

"Have you been taking those psychology classes lately?" she asked. It was hard to read Ayumu sometimes. He was such a loner before she became his only friend. He was often emotionless, and his twinkles weren't appearing on his forehead.

"Does it matter? You know I don't need those classes, and you know that," he replied distastefully. "Okay. The pancakes are done. Please wake up Madoka."

Hiyono nodded. She walked over to the sleeping inspector and tapped lightly on her shoulder. "Madoka? Wake up, please. Ayumu made breakfast!" She said.

The older woman opened her eyes slowly. "How…how…"

"How did you wind up at the table? You stayed up all night looking at all of those papers and belongings. I cleaned it all up and put everything on your desk inside your room," Ayumu explained, putting a plate of warm pancakes and syrup on the table.

Madoka sat up rubbing her eyes. "Oh, yes…I remember now. Thank you."

The three of them ate in silence. None talked until Madoka said, "Thank you for the breakfast, Ayumu. I'm going to go back to sleep." She got up and quietly went inside her room.

"I should go as well. I have to give back Ryoko's jacket. Afterwards, I'm going to go work on my laptop for a little while," said Hiyono.

Ayumu put all the plates in the sink and began to wash them. When he was done, he turned to Hiyono. "I'll walk you then. I have to go meet Hizumi for a quick game of basketball."

"Oh no. That isn't necessary. I can go by myself." She took her book and waved to her friend. "Thanks for the breakfast!"

Ayumu began searching around the counter. "Now where did I put that letter…?"

(- -)

Hiyono bounded down the street to Ryoko's house, she spotted Kousuke looking through the window of a jewelry store. "Hi Kousuke!" she called.

"Oh. Hello Hiyono," He greeted.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

The redheaded Blade Child re-adjusted his glasses. "Some jewelry. I'm trying to find something for Ryoko. Care to help me?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm a little in a rush. I have to give back Ryoko's jacket before she gets mad at me. I promised it to her last night, but I was working on something. I still have a lot more to do as well." The girl answered.

"Well, I can give it back to her if you would like. She always mad at me so it doesn't make much of a difference." Kousuke said with a downtrodden voice.

Hiyono took off the jacket she was wearing and handed it to Kousuke. "Thanks a lot! See you later!" She began walking away with more bounce in her step than usual.

(- -)

Kousuke opened the door to Ryoko's small apartment. "I'm back!" he called inside.

"Where have you been, Kousuke! You and I were supposed to have breakfast an hour ago!" Ryoko yelled, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Ryoko," the red head grumbled, "I was just running an errand when I ran into Hiyono. She wanted me to give back your jacket so here it is. Happy now?"

Kousuke threw the jacket to Ryoko, and she caught it. "Slightly. Now can we go have breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just let me wash me hands first." Kousuke brushed past the track star and into the kitchen.

Ryoko leaned against the back of her couch, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her newly acquired jacket. Her hand grazed against the folded letter inside the pocket. Curious as to what it was, she took it out and opened the letter as the previous people had once done.

_When the clock strikes midnight for the start of Valentine's Day,_

_I shall await you at the fountain._

_This is my pledge to you._

_To you, the love of my life._

"Kousuke…?" She softly spoke. "Hm…I never knew that boy was a romantic!" The opened love letter fell from her hands and fluttered to the floor. "What a joke!"

"Speaking to someone, Ryoko?" Kousuke asked, back inside the living room.

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Just forget it. Let's go." Ryoko answered, her face regaining its hard composure towards her childhood friend. "It really must be some joke he's playing on me! A rather cruel one, none the less!" She mumbled to herself.

As Kousuke was about to follow Ryoko, he noticed the opened letter on the floor. He swept it up with his hand and read its subject.

_When the clock strikes midnight for the start of Valentine's Day,_

_I shall await you at the fountain._

_This is my pledge to you._

_To you, the love of my life._

"A love letter…I presume it must have been Ryoko. No name though…is she even **capable** of writing a love letter?" Kousuke screwed up his face with confusion. Spotting a vase of purple irises on a table, he placed the folded letter underneath.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ryoko ordered from the doorway.

"Okay, okay…by the way, what are the irises for?" Kousuke asked, joining Ryoko down the hallway.

"Those aren't mine. Rio bought them last night. Eyes is coming back to Japan today from his concert, so Rio is giving the flowers to him as a welcome back gift," Ryoko explained. "Ah! I'm starving! I knew I should have gone out to eat when you didn't show up quick enough, but it is much more fun to dine with someone else."

"_You're_ starving? You barely eat anything except for very light meals!" Kousuke broke out ridiculously.

"So, what!"

(- -)

Rio opened the door to Ryoko's apartment with her key. "Ah! Just as I left it last night." She grabbed the vase of purple irises from the table, as well as the letter. The small Blade Child did not know become aware of the love letter under the vase as she hurried on to her taxi.

The car pulled up in front of the towering skyscraper where Eyes was residing. He was not alone there anymore because and old friend of his was staying with him. Kirie Tsuchiya was only several years older than Eyes and the rest of the Blade Children, but she knew everything there was about them. She was Watcher with pink, graciously long hair and eyes that gave off the radiance of garnet stones.

Rio took the elevator to the very top and knocked on the door that led inside Eyes' home. The door opened to reveal Kirie sucking on a lollipop. That was all she did to stop her addiction to smoking cigarette sticks. After all, Eyes hated it when she smoked.

"Hello, Kirie!" Rio greeted, peering around the vase at the older woman.

"Nice to see you again, Rio. What brings you here?" Kirie asked.

"Oh! I just wanted to give these purple irises to Eyes as a welcome back gift," The younger girl answered. She held up the vase.

"How lovely. I'm sure Eyes will be very grateful for them." Kirie accepted the vase, the letter underneath floating to the floor.

"Huh. That's weird. I didn't write this letter to him, and neither did Ryoko. I'm positive about that!" Rio said, picking up the letter as Kirie positioned the vase on top of the piano.

"A letter?" Asked Kirie. "Well, whatever it may be about, I'm sure it is for Eyes as well."

"Whatever." The shorter girl shrugged and handed the piece of paper to the proclaimed Watcher. "I have to do something for Kousuke, but I will see you later!" Rio waved at Kirie before running down the hall.

"That girl has a lot energy…" she said to herself before shutting the door.

(- -)

Kirie sat at the piano, playing the keys rather slowly. The notes confused her so she played everything according to her memory. It was in her nature as a Watcher to just watch and observe before acting. Eyes had played this song so many times before that she had memorized the tune in accord. She could not study which keys he pushed down upon because his hands were just as fast as his logic.

The door had opened, and in stepped Eyes Rutherford, the renowned pianist. "I heard you playing…" He said to Kirie when she stopped playing.

"Welcome back, Eyes. How was your concert?" The woman asked, ignoring his previous comment.

"It was fine not considering my best friend, my brother was murdered recently…" He mused quietly. Kirie tore off the wrapper of another lollipop and began to suck on it, deteriorating its hard, sweet texture. "Still sucking lollipops, are you?"

"I'm doing this for you! I only suck lollipops when I'm in the need for a smoke. And I know how much you hate it when I smoke!" The woman had protested with a flare of anger.

"Did you get these irises for my arrival?" Eyes questioned dismissing Kirie's outburst.

"No, I did not. Those are from Rio," she replied, trying her hands at the piano again. "The letter must be for you, but I do not know whom it is from. And I can already tell you it is not from Rio nor Ryoko nor Hiyono."

"How thoughtful." Eyes gently fiddled with the smooth petals of the purple irises. "The happiness of those who believe," he said to himself, "those words don't mean so much to me anymore…but…I must believe in Little Narumi to become happy."

"You don't always need to believe in the boy to be happy…as Rio had said before, believe in your luck and abilities, especially in those closest to you. Afterwards, you can become happy," Kirie thought to herself.

The love letter was opened once more in the hands of Eyes Rutherford to spill out its charming letters and words.

_When the clock strikes midnight for the start of Valentine's Day,_

_I shall await you at the fountain._

_This is my pledge to you._

_To you, the love of my life._

"What rubbish…!" The pianist declared.

Kirie stopped playing again to look up at Eyes. "What is it?"

"This anonymous letter happens to be a love letter," He stated.

Kirie began again on the grand piano. "Oh really? Why am I not surprised? You are a popular, not to mention rich, pianist all over the world. Many women would be happy to even be with you at all!"

Eyes sat down next to Kirie, his hands joining on the ivory keys. Kirie stopped and watched the man next to her play. "I guess so…"

"Eyes…?"

"Hm?"

"The only one you've ever really loved…was Kanone, is it not?" Kirie asked. She remembered how depressed Eyes was when he found Kanone shot to death. And also how angry he was when he punched the monitor when Ayumu had deducted that Hizumi Mizushiro was the pointed murderer.

He stopped playing, his hands resting on the keys. "Yes…but Hizumi killed him. Now I am forced to pick up the pieces and move on." Their sapphire and garnet colored eyes met. "Will you help me move along, Kirie?" He extended his hand to her.

She stared at him for a moment before she accepted his gesture with a smile and by entwining her own hand in his. "I would be honored, Eyes."

(- -)

"Whoever sent me that letter should be here any minute now!" Kousuke breathed in the chilly February weather. He stared up at the grand clock in the park. It was now one minute until midnight. Since reading the love letter and being around Ryoko all day, his stomach was tied up in knots. At the thought of what he was doing made him rather edgy. He began hearing footsteps coming towards him. Kousuke turned his head to see a flushed Ryoko.

"Ryoko?"

"Kousuke?"

They shared an embarrassed silence.

"What are you doing here!" They cried out at the same time.

"I found a love letter telling me that whoever wanted me to come here at midnight!" Kousuke explained, his face growing red like his hair.

"I got the same letter! I just became rather curious at the last minute!" Ryoko burst out. "But I'm pretty sure you sent to me!"

"**I** did! I did no such thing! It must have been you who wrote it since you left it lying on the floor!" The red head shot back.

The clock struck midnight, a slow ringing of bells coming from it. Both Blade Children were blushing and would not look at each other. Ryoko closed her eyes and sighed, "How much do you want to bet that someone could have set us up together…?"

Kousuke walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'll take that bet. So who do you think it was? Our sleuthing reporter? Our savior? Or even our innocent hope?" He asked. Ryoko's eyes snapped open.

"Kousuke…shut up."

"Ha ha! But if that letter is right about one thing, it is that **you** are the love of my life," Kousuke declared boldly.

"Really…I never knew you were a romantic," She mused with a laugh.

"I know, but those were my true feelings."

There was another silence, but only because Kousuke had laid his lips on Ryoko's.

(- -)

Bangs came from front door of the Narumi residence. Irritated from being woken up, Ayumu stumbled out of bed and to the front door. He turned on the lights before opening the door to reveal a fuming Hiyono.

"Where were you!" she demanded.

"Uh…sleeping?" The boy answered bluntly. He rubbed his eyes so he could get rid of the grogginess he was feeling.

"I waited for you at the fountain for half an hour! No one was around, but I still felt so humiliated!" Hiyono screamed. "Now suffer the wrath of my Hiyono Punch!" Her bear puppet was on her hand. She threw a punch at Ayumu, but he ducked and dodged it.

"Wait! What?"

"That love letter on the counter! You left it for me! It said you were going to be at the fountain in the park at midnight waiting for me!" Hiyono explained. "I got there several minutes later only to find Kousuke and Ryoko in an embrace! But there was no Ayumu!"

"The letter? Hiyono," Ayumu began, gripping the reporter's arms, "That letter was not meant for you or anybody for that matter. That letter was dated two and a half years ago. It was from Kiyotaka to Madoka. This was the night he proposed to her."

Just as she had felt humiliated before, she had the same feeling again, only mixed with disappointment. "Oh."

"I was waiting until Valentine's Day to give this to you, but since you are here, I might as well give it to you now." Ayumu replied. Hiyono looked up at him with confusion. The boy withdrew into his room before coming out with a long, black box tied up with a ribbon. "You asked me this morning if I was doing something special for someone for Valentine's Day, but…the truth is that I lied."

He handed Hiyono the box. She opened it to find a simple, gold bracelet inside. It was only adorned with one princess cut diamond in the shape of a heart. "Wow! It's so beautiful!"

"I got the heart for you, so it can match that weird song of yours." Ayumu said softly, kissing Hiyono's cheek softly.

"Oh, what? Twinkle My Heart?"

"Yeah. That's the one." Hiyono began singing her song softly, while Ayumu listened.

It was funny how just a simple letter could mean so much to a person. Then again, simplicity is beautiful.

**The End**

* * *

There you go! My little Valentine's Day one-shot! I hope you liked it! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
